Celebrations
by Rizelpalakka
Summary: It's been one year since Mike, Sulley, and Boo had their adventure at Monsters, Inc. Uh...yeah. Hi.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monsters, Inc. in any way.**

Boo hopped along, playing with her Nemo toy and Pixar ball.

She hid a secret smile as her mother and father cooed her. She'd gone into the monster world, and only she, a special blue someone, an ugly gray someone, a _really_ ugly purple someone, and a funny green someone.

Tonight, she could go there again...if she got lucky.

She needed lots of luck. She was only able to visit the monster world once in a while. She wanted to be a monster, too, and fight and scare and _roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar_. She missed Kitty, and she missed Mike-Wazowski, and she missed her purple monster suit. Maybe tonight, Kitty would visit her. And maybe he would bring her purple monster suit.

That night, Boo was put to bed, her parents said, "Goodnight, Mary. Sleep tight."

Boo smiled. She squeezed Jessie the Cowgirl and waited for Kitty to come.

To her surprise, the door opened. Kitty stood by the threshold and Boo jumped for joy. She ran out of bed and crashed into his huge, blue, pillowy tummy.

"Boo!" he yell-whispered.

"Kitty!" said Boo. She had never felt happier; she'd had a bad day at home, and Kitty was the only one who could revive her. "Mike-Wazowski?"

"Oh," said Sulley. "Mike's just outside. He's buying your gift."

Boo understood. She giggled.

Sulley picked her up and rushed out the door. "Do you remember what day it is today?"

"Mmm." Boo was busy snuggling into his arms.

"You don't? Oh...well, Mike'll tell you about it," Sulley said, pushing open the door.

Boo was just starting to fall asleep in the warm, furry blanket when Kitty spoke again.

"Mike!" he whispered.

"You got her?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good." She heard Mike put down something with a small _tap_. "How's the kid?"

"Cute as ever." Sulley stared down fondly at her.

They began walking. "Is she asleep?" Mike asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I think so." Sulley patted her back. It felt nice.

After walking for about ten minutes, Boo could not pretend to be asleep any longer. She wiggled in Sulley's grip and he said, "Oh, you're awake?"

She nodded.

"Okay...you wanna put on your costume?"

She nodded, more vigorously this time. The only thing she understood, though, was _costume_, and that it was a question.

"Let's do that." Mike handed Sulley the purple suit.

When Sulley was done wrestling her into it, she was happy as ever.

"Are you _sure_ you don't know what day it is?" Sulley asked her.

Boo nodded again.

"Tell her, Mike."

Mike stepped forward. Before he said anything, he tickled her chin. "We're celebrating the day we met you, Boo. It's been a year since then."

Boo looked around. They were in Kitty and Mike-Wazowki's room! She bounced out of Sulley's arms and started to run around. She had missed this place so much!

"You're hungry?" asked Mike.

"Hungry," gurgled Boo.

Sulley poured a few of the monster cereal in Boo's food bowl, and on cue, Boo tackled it and started to eat.

"She's..." Sulley began.

"...starving?" Mike finished.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

**. . .**

A knock at the door. Sulley, Boo, and Mike had been playing a board game when they heard it. Mike peered through the keyhole with his one eye, which lit up. "Celia!"

Her snakes slithered as he opened the door. "Googly-Bear!" she shrieked.

Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're just in time!"

Celia set down a colorfully-wrapped gift on the kitchen counter. Boo's eyes lit up.

"Not now!" Sulley told her.

Boo watched as Sulley, Boo, and Celia talked about monster things...things she didn't understand. She walked away, feeling neglected, bringing the box of cereal to Sulley's room. This became even sadder as they didn't notice her walking away. She was hurt. She sadly got out some crayons she had kept in her shirt pocket and a piece of paper she saw lying around on Sulley's desk. She drew a picture of a dog, a sheep, and a mouse.

"Boo!" Sulley called. "Where are you?"

Boo, overjoyed, ran over to where the monsters were. She couldn't wait to show them her drawings. She pointed to the paper of the dog, sheep and mouse.

To her surprise, however, Sulley's face turned a little red. "Those were my presentation papers I was supposed to give out tomorrow," he whispered to Mike.

Mike slapped his hand against his forehead. "She's just two."

"I know. I'm not mad. I just feel bad." Sulley picked up the paper. He looked at the copy machine and smiled. "Nevermind. No harm done." He copied the front of the paper and it were as if it had never happened.

"Sorry, Boo." Sulley had figured out why she had gone off, and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Kitty." Boo put an understanding hand on his.

After a lot of cake, ice cream, and games, it was time to exchange gifts. Boo had made a drawing of her two favorite monsters. Mike had given Boo a copy of Little Mikey, a monster-bear he'd had since childhood. Sulley gave Boo an enormous card, decorated with photos of all their adventures at Monsters, Inc., with captions.

In the center of the card read (just pretend it's in Segoe Print, in all caps):

_Dear Boo,_

_We're going to start filming a new movie...Monsters University! Hope you get to watch it. Here's a copy. _

_Hugs, kisses, and all the rest of that stuff,_

_Sulley (and Mike)_

Boo unattached a DVD. _Monsters University_, it said. She jumped for joy. "Movie! Movie!"

"Yup, Boo! Movie!"

After lots of partying, it was time for Boo to go home.

But just as they were opening the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Monsters, Inc. in any way.**

"Mary?" Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs stared at Boo, the blue mountain, the little pea, and the Medusa in shock. "What - "

"This is bad," said Mike through his teeth.

"Tell me about it," Sulley muttered.

"Who are you, and what have you done to our daughter?" Mr. Gibbs said, running into the kitchen and returning with a rifle.

"Wha - Boo's parents have a rifle? _Boo's_ parents? Of all people..."

"Shh." Sulley nudged Mike, who gave a subdued look.

It took nearly an hour for the monsters to explain all that had happened, and when they were finished talking things over with the Gibbses, it was twelve o'clock midnight. Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs had decided that Mike, Sulley and that Medusa lady were good monsters, and Boo would be allowed to visit them every Saturday since she loved them so much.

Suddenly, Sulley said, "Do you want to spend the night in the monster world?"

Well, that was pretty asinine. Mike and Celia both gave him a look, as if to say, "WHAT?" Mike gave Sulley the beheading sign.

Even more asinine. "Sure," Mr. Gibbs said, and even Boo's mother didn't object.

**. . .**

"Wow, it looks a lot like...our town," Mrs. Gibbs said, taking in all the lights and city things.

"Yeah," said Sulley awkwardly.

They led the Gibbses to their apartment.

"Well," said Celia. "This is my boyfriend's house."

"_You're_ Medusa's boyfriend?" Mr. Gibbs yelled in surprise. Mrs. Gibbs nudged him. "You don't look at all alike."

Purposely, Celia and Mike kissed each other on the cheek, followed by a dirty look to Mr. Gibbs, who recoiled.

Sulley and Boo, who didn't want to get on the Gibbses' bad side, inserted the _Monsters University_ DVD into the TV.

All eyes shot to the television. Sulley disappeared into the kitchen.

Sulley brought in some popcorn, just as the baby version of Mike came on the screen.

"Thanks, Joe! Good luck finishing your crossword puzzles!"

"Oh, Googly-Bear, you were so cute!" Celia cooed.

After a lot of laughing, commenting, and popcorn, the movie ended. Sulley gave the Gibbses (including Boo) the guest room, and slept with a smile on his face.

**Thanks for support, guys. It's appreciated.**


End file.
